


Kingsman

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate (Yaoi) [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Kingsman

AO3 Request: Can I request a King Arthur (Proto Saber) x Cu Chulainn (Prototype) chapter with Arthur on top? Also Proto needs to be embarrassed or ashamed of what Arthur is doing even though he likes it.

 

Ask and ye shall receive :)

 

Note:This may be long.I'm not rushing these two sexy devils ;)

 

————————————-

 

Ever since being summoned to Chaldea, Cú couldn't help but notice the awe surrounding a certain blonde king.For a while he didn't understand what all the hububaloo was about, since he never managed to run into him, but it all made sense that morning when he went out to train early and saw a youthful, radiant blonde surrounded by an entourage of knights as they got ready for a hunt. 

 

The experience caught him off guard, especially since just looking at the commanding young man with soft eyes the color of his hair sent shivers down his body.He was amazed at how much respect among his peers he commanded though he looked to be no older than Cú himself. 

 

He laughed and smiled so carefree, and for a moment Cú felt a pang of jealousy that he was outside of the intimacy the young king shared with the men around him.

 

Cú watched for several more minutes, until the men were mounted and out of sight, before heading off to train. 

 

——————————-

 

Arthur had always been noted for his powers of observation, especially since he managed to be so discreet about it.That being said, it would have been impossible for him not to see the handsome blue haired youth who watched their hunting party, and specifically Arthur, as they prepared for their morning ride. 

 

Though he seemed to lack the refinement of the men of his table, the blue haired youth carried an air of honesty and truth that piqued Arthur's interest. 

 

Seated by the fire in his favorite chair, he stared at the fire and spoke.

 

"Merlin."

 

And as if rendered from Arthur's own imagination Merlin appeared in the chair across from him."Yes your majesty?"

 

"Do not smirk at me you meddlesome mage."

 

"Meddling would be to tell you he is known as Cú Chulainn the Hound of Ulster, a supreme warrior of his time, though in the state you saw him in he has yet to achieve his greatest glories."

 

Arthur turned his piercing gaze on Merlin as he rested his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of the sofa."Must you nose about in my intimate affairs?"

 

"I only aim to serve my king."

 

"Your own endeavors and curiosities for sure.None the less, do you know anything useful about him?"

 

"He has been with at least one if not two women, remaining intensely loyal in all things at this stage of his life, finding justice to be his driving force.He does not yet see the evil inherent in the world to its full capacity, thus he does not fully grasp the balance of good and evil like everyone else does."

 

"Interesting.  He did seem rather innocent in his unwavering interest."

 

"Shall I set up a rendezvous your grace?"

 

Arthur waves his hand dismissively.  "There is no need."

 

"My lord."  Then Merlin vanishes as quickly as he came. 

 

————————————

 

Every day that followed, Proto found his thoughts wandering to Arthur.His beautiful smile, his charismatic personality, the respect he obtained from everyone that knew him, he was a man of unparalleled .......

 

"You are lucky it's Arthur you are staring at mindlessly and not one of us." Tristan said casually next to Porto's ear giving him a start."Arthur won't toy with you like we would."

 

Proto turns his red face aghast at Tristan who chuckles knowingly."I'm headed that way, why don't you just introduce yourself.He doesn't bite I promise."Then he walks off in Arthur's direction.

 

As he follows Tristan, Arthur turns and acknowledges him with a nod as he continues listening to Gawain before he turns his lapis eyes on Proto.

 

Proto feels his heart clench as their eyes lock and a half smile crosses Arthur's lips. 

 

"Looks like someone finally got the balls to say hi."Tristan motions a thumb behind him as he moves to stand next to Arthur as Proto blushes even deeper.

 

"Hello, I'm Arthur and these are my friends and fellow Knights of the Round Table.Meet Lancelot, Gawain, Bedivere,Percival, Kay, and Tristan.The rest are off with their Masters."Arthur holds out his hand, which Cú takes at the wrist in the formal greeting of friends. 

 

"I'm Cú Chulainn, but my friends call me Proto.It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

They release hands and Arthur asks, "Where do you hail from?”

 

"Ireland.I am the offspring of a mortal woman and the sun diety Lugh where I am known as the Hound of Ulster." 

 

Arthur's eyes go wide and his fellow knights whistle at the claim.

 

"It takes quite a man to say that as casually as you did, without any pride or malice."Arthur muses. 

 

"They are words used to define my life, they do not define me or my beliefs.I neither gave them to myself nor asked for them."Proto shrugs."I would much rather have the esteem you carry, loved and respected by all.It is that which drew me to you after first seeing you.You are on everyone's lips and in everyone's thoughts.It takes a special man to emblazon their existence into so many."

 

Arthur beams and a slight flush comes to his cheeks."I doubt I have affected so many as you say, but you do not seem to be a man free with his words so I accept the praise."

 

"As you should.So what about you?I hear you are a king, but I regrettably know nothing of your story."

 

"You must live under a rock for everyone I've seen knows the story of King Arthur."Kay says with minor disdain at the insult to his King's legacy.

 

"Now, now Kay I have only known Merlin to know all the worlds legends, history and stories.Do not judge him for what he does not know only for that he thinks he does."Then Arthur motions with a hand on Proto's back as the other gestures forward."Shall we go somewhere else and talk?I would love to know more about you and your views."  Looking at his men at arms he states, "Gentlemen, if you would excuse us."  Then Arthur leads Proto away only dropping his hand when they are walking side by side. 

 

"I apologize for Kay.  He had been my most trusted supported since I was young and had my best interest at heart.  Sadly it ends up isolating him more often then not."

 

"The way I see it, honest men lead to honest lives.  Honesty is neither good nor evil, just true.  It is up to us to decide how we take it."  Proto says matter of factly.

 

Arthur smiles.  "Your perspective is refreshing.  I would love to have such an unbiased honesty in my camp."  Then he stood walking and leans his back against the wall of the building to his right that they were walking alongside as he looks casually at Proto.

 

Proto, who stopped shortly after Arther, looks at him in surprise.  "I have done nothing to warrant such an honor."

 

"Such things are not given solely for what one does, but for what one may do or offer in the days to come."  Arthur then pushes away from the wall and, taking Proto's pony tail in his hand, gently sliding his fingers down its length before catching the lancers eye.  "Now it wouldn't be as grandiose a position as serving on the Round Table, but you would become my personal attendant and advisor......a Kingsman."  Arthur let's the last of Proto's tail slip through his fingers before walking around him, letting his eyes travel over the taller man's physique.  "You seem more than physically capable....." he says as he returns to face Proto, though his eyes still look below the waist "....and the Lance..." Arthur's eyes flick up and seem to carry a smoldering fire that suggests a dormant passion Proto has never seen "....it would make me feel more at east knowing you were wielding it for me and not against me, especially seeing as I am surrounded by sabers of varying skill, minus Tristan whose accuracy is asset enough."

 

Somehow Arthur had gotten very close....so close that their bodies wete almost touching.  Proto can feel his heart racing and his palms begin to sweat as those liquid orbs seductively peer into his.  It makes him want to touch Arthur's face, just to feel the electricity pass between them. 

 

"What do you say Proto?  Will you be my Kingsman?"

 

Proto gulps.  "It would be an honor to serve you, though my Masters' needs come first."

 

"Of course, as they should.  Just come to my private rooms located on the fourth floor room 69.  I look forward to seeing you later."  Then Arthur backs up and walks back the way he came, leaving Proto slightly mentally muddled and short of breath.

 

———————————-

 

"So what are your plans for him?"  Merlin asks , amusement dripping from every word.

 

"I made him a Kingsman."

 

Merlin raises an eyebrow.  "Is that so?  So you plan to keep him for yourself?"

 

"I don't see as it is any of your concern mage."

 

"Oh it's not, but I would hate to see him, as innocent as he is, discarded like all the others."

 

"The others knew going in that a relationship wasn't permanent."  Arthur growled as he sat in his chair staring into the fire.  "Besides, none of them treated me as a person.  I was always a conquest between Kings or an ideal to fill someone's fantasy.  NOT ONCE has he addressed me as above or below him.  I am just another man to him." 

 

"Well I hope you can love him as a man who has a man's desires instead of a filler for your damaged soul."  The sentiment in Merlin's voice causes Arthur to turn and look at him with curiosity.  "You haven't been the same since Gwen.  Your heart had been closed off and your trust had been superficial." 

 

Arthur just humphs and turns his eyes back to the flames.  To him it feels like an eternity before there is a knock at the door, which causes Merlin to laugh as Arthur starts and stares at the door for a second with a look of apprehension and anxiety. 

 

"Kingsman indeed.  More like kings man."  Merlin says with a smirk before disappearing, missing Arthur's scowl at him. 

 

"Come in!"  Arthur says as he stands, replacing his scowl with a soft smile as Proto enters. 

 

"Quite the place you have here."  He says as he looks around, taking it all in.

 

"The Order was kind enough to honor my request seeing as this room doubles as a meeting space for the Round Table meetings." 

 

Proto nods.  "So how can I be of service?"

 

Proto doesn't see the shiver that runs down Arthur at his words,m.  All he noticed is the knight close his eyes and take a breath before speaking.  "Have a seat.  Would you like a drink?"  Arthur walks over to the liquor cabinet and pours two bourbons before walking over to Proto, who has taken a seat on the double couch, and handing him the glass. 

 

Proto takes it from the base before taking a sip and leaning back, placing his arms along the back of the couch as his legs rest partially splayed. 

 

"Before we get into why you are here....tell me something.  Are there any women who might interfere with your service here?  It is no secret that all my knights, including myself, are highly sought after and it might become inviting for a woman you may be involved with to ....extend her interaction to one of them." 

 

Proto shakes his head and takes another sip, meeting Arthur's inquisitive gaze. 

 

"What about men?  It isn't unheard of for us to indulge in the same sex as most of us have lived many lives."

 

Proto shakes his head again, still meeting Arthur's gaze. 

 

Having perfected his poker face, Arthur keeps his mask of calm as his insides flip and stomach clenches as he moves slowly to stand between Proto's legs as he finishes his drink in one fluid motion.  Then with a sultry tone he asks, "Would you consider being with a man if propositioned?"

 

———————————

 

Merlin had been right, his heart was closed off.But how could it not be after the disaster that was their love?

 

When they were first married, making love and dominating Gwen in bed had been enough.Kingship didn’t weigh too heavily on him and giving her night after night of pleasure validated his renown as a successful king and husband. 

 

Within several years though, he found her pleasure no longer fulfilled him.He still loved her, but he no longer wanted to dominate, but be dominated.He needed a release from all the pressures of ruling, needed someone to take all the responsibility away.When he tried to tell Gwen that he needed something else in bed, she had called him weak.It wasn’t proper for a king to demand such thing from his wife and so the argument was dropped.

 

Arthur tried to continue as before, but his rule soon became overwhelming and he found himself seeking release elsewhere.Little did he know his outlet would also be his undoing. 

 

Lancelot had always been a good listener, and it turned out his love for Arthur soon provided the release the king was looking for.With Lance, Arthur could release his kingly visage and allow the knight to dominate his body as he gave in to his more feminine needs. 

 

When they made love, he held Arthur, letting him be bashful and emotional.He would allow Arthur to ride him as he moaned like a girl and clutched him, begging for release.He would also woo him as if he was the beautiful person he wanted to be, not the battle worn and emotionally scarred man who was his king. 

 

Though they loved each other, Arthur knew Lance felt obligated to help so when he eventually lost Gwen when Lance tried to mediate their relationship on Arthur’s behalf, he couldn’t bring himself to hate the man, though he was disgusted at his own weakness that brought about the rift in his reign. 

 

Now as he stood in front of Proto, he found himself craving those same emotions as he looked into the innocent eyes of the Lancer.He had known the moment he saw Proto that he could lose himself in his gentle honesty.Now, faced with the object of his deepest desire, he knew there was no turning back.If Proto wouldn’t accept him, he would never open his heart again. 

 

———————————

 

Proto found himself at a significant loss for words.Since the moment he saw Arthur, he had been mesmerized by him. Now, as the man he had gazed upon stood in front of him offering his body, he felt overwhelmed with the anxiety afforded the inexperienced. 

 

He was definitely attracted to Arthur, he just had never dreamed such a vibrant young man would want to be with him in any way other than as a comrade.What if his lack of skill drove him away? 

 

He wasn’t sure if Arthur sensed his hesitation, but before he could formulate any opinions on the subject, Arthur had straddled him and enveloped his lips in a desperate kiss, his hands resting on Proto’s shoulders. 

 

“Fuck this man is hot.” Proto thought as Arthur’s soft, supple lips hungrily pressed against his own as his tongue slid over Proto’s bottom lip begging for entry. 

 

Proto moaned softly against his touch, as Arthur’s hand, mysteriously devoid of his glass, began wandering over his chest as he searches for the clasps to Proto’s armor. 

 

Proto can feel his cheeks begin to burn as Arthur’s lips trace down his neck before he whispers in his ear, “Proto....make love to me.”

 

Proto groans.“But Arthur, I’ve never been with a man.What if I....”

 

Then Arthur is naked on top of him, and Proto can’t help but watch as The King reaches his hand out to clasp Proto’s before placing it around his shaft as he guides Proto’s hand, showing him how he takes his pleasure. 

 

“Arthur I....”. Proto is now thoroughly embarrassed, but too aroused to stop, making him ashamed that he has such conflicting emotions about the beautiful man atop him. 

 

“Proto please....” Arthur says with needy, hooded eyes “......I need you to fuck me.Remove your clothes.” 

 

“Fuck.”He thinks to himself as he dematerializes his armor, allowing Arthur full access to his throbbing member.Arthur moans sweetly, then wets his palm with his tongue before lubricating the throbbing protrusion. 

 

Proto sucks in air through his teeth as Arthur caresses him, before grabbing his hips as Arthur slides his tight ass over Proto, enveloping him in one slow downward motion. 

 

“Fuck Arthur.”And with that Proto loses control.While on hand holds Arthur’s hip, the other tangles in his short golden locks as Proto kisses and bites Arthur’s neck as he forced him to ride him at a steady pace.

 

Arthur whines in pleasure as his hands trace Proto’s neck, back and shoulders desperate for human contact. 

 

“Yes Proto.....fuck me.”He begs again and again. 

 

Proto removed his hand from Arthur’s hair and, wetting it, returns it to his shaft which causes Arthur to collapse into his chest with a gasp as the pleasure of Proto’s touch wrecks his body. 

 

“Proto I need you.”Arthur’s feminine cries fuel Proto’s passion as he bites down on Arthur’s shoulder before having him increase the pace on his ass. 

 

Arthur’s hands on his chest as his fingers dig into his flesh were the perfect balance of pleasure and pain, the delicate fingers sliding over his bare flesh before burying into his taught muscle as a wave of pleasure wrecked him. 

 

Soon Arthur was mewling in between whimpers as he bit his lower lip signaling, if Proto had to guess, his approaching orgasm. 

 

“Cum with me Proto.I’m so close.”

 

“Arthur...”. Then Proto released his hand from Arthur’s hip to pull him into a passionate kiss as he slammed one final time into his ass, capturing both their moans as Arthur’s hands tangled in Proto’s hair, pulling Proto to him. 

 

When the ecstasy subsides, Arthur pulls away and, without looking at Proto, crawls down to sit at the edge of the bed leaving a baffled Proto. 

 

“Arthur?”He asks with concern.

 

After a few moments, Arthur is back in his kingly visage as he leans his elbows on his knees, his head hanging in shame.

 

“You must detest me now, having seen such a disgraceful display of femininity from such a renowned king.”

 

Proto furrows his brow and sits up. 

 

“You don’t have to say anything, nor do you have to stay in my service.I won’t fault you if you leave.Then he rises and materializes simple casual attire before attempting to leave, but Proto is faster, grabbing his hand as he kneels on the bed. 

 

“I never said I was appalled.”His voice is shy and his face red as Arthur turns in shock to see the man he just fucked blushing like a deflowered maid after her first fuck. 

 

“I’m not as experienced as you, so it’s all a little embarrassing for me, but I can’t deny my attraction to you.”Then Proto pulls Arther against him.“Especially when you make noises like you just did.”

 

Now it is Arthur’s turn to blush. 

 

“I wish to stay in your service.My Lance is yours to command.”Then, still blushing profusely but with an intense passion in his eye, Proto pushes Arthur onto his back and removes his pants before sheathing his Saber with his mouth, eliciting more feminine moans and cries from the man who’d become his king. 

 


End file.
